Last Resort
by HibiscusDiamond
Summary: Pink diamond had a plan to end the war, but things didn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't worked... I knew it. I could tell because I was still alive. I couldn't quite tell what exactly happened. I must've blacked out. My vision was slowly returning. I

saw many gems scrambling around like wild animals. I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but I could tell that they were panicking. I heard a faint voice

calling for me. I realized that the voice was my pearl's. I turned my head and saw her standing a few meters away from my face

"My diamond! Are you alright?! Is your gem damaged"?

I slowly sat up. I slowly moved my hand over my gem, I felt a small crack in the side of my gem. My pearl gasped; she must've noticed the damage done to my gem.

"M-my diamond..." pearl choked.

I wanted to tell her that it was fine... but it really wasn't. My gem wasn't supposed to be cracked, it was supposed to be shattered. I knew that I couldn't tell her that.

I couldn't tell anyone that. This was just between rose and I. I need to know what went wrong. Why was I not shattered?

"Pearl, tell me what happened"

I noticed that my entire entourage was staring at me. I decided to ignore it.

"I saw you walk out of your palanquin... and then all of a sudden, Rose Quartz lunged at your gem. I you didn't turn your body at the last moment... you would've

been shattered".

I thought for a moment. I then remembered. I backed out of the deal last minute. I remembered seeing rose flying towards me. I remembered thinking about all the

things that I would miss. I truly didn't want to die... but I knew that my shattering was the only thing that would convince my sisters that winning the war is not worth

all of the fighting. But none of that matters now. Once they find out that my gem was cracked by Rose, they will become even more ruthless. They would try even

harder to crush the rebels. But if I was shattered... they would see how much the war is taking from all of us.. At least I hoped they would see.

* * *

"My Diamond"? My Pearl said confused.

I quickly snapped out of my trance.

"Where is Rose"

Pearl looked up at me worried.

"S-she fled... many gems went after her, but there are no signs of her yet, I'm sorry I-"

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"It's fine Pearl, I just need to get back to my palace"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt extremely weak and tired. I slowly crawled back into my palanquin. My entire body ached. I placed my head down on

the cold floor. I felt like I was asleep yet awake at the same time. I felt my palanquin start to move. I started to wonder when or even if my physical form was going

to glitch. I felt a frigid gust of wind hit my skin. My entire body shivered. It felt so cold for a sunny spring day. I couldn't tell how long I was in a trance-like state.

Everything just seemed to fade. I suddenly felt a hand touch my upper arm. I slowly opened my eyes to see my pearl again

"We have arrived my diamond".

I used all my strength to stand up. I stepped out of my palanquin. I saw that we had made it inside my palace. Even though I was inside, I still felt cold. I took a few

more steps and I placed my hand on the wall for support. I slowly and carefully started walking to my room. There was nothing I wanted more than sleep.

* * *

I finally made it to my door after what felt like hours of walking. My pearl opened the door and I walked inside. I walked to the back of the room and grabbed a shawl

from a shelf. I quickly wrapped it around myself to protect my body from the cold air. I trudged over to the other side of the room and sat down on my large bed. I

laid myself down and took a deep breath. I let all my worries fade as gradually drifted into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open. Someone was pulling on my arm. I slowly turned my head to see who was disturbing me... As soon as I saw her scowling at me with burning, fiery eyes, I knew it what I was in for.

"H-hi Yellow"

I tried to sound as innocent and apologetic as possible. I smiled awkwardly, yet I didn't even know what I did wrong.

"Care to explain why you are sleeping five minutes before we have to attend the trial of one of the most important rebel commanders!"

I slowly sat up. I was still freezing, but I wasn't as tired or weak as before. I guess it's true that sleep can do wonders. I hadn't really thought of the tasks I had planned for that day. I'm surprised my pearl didn't wake me. She is usually the one managing my schedule.

"Is that really is today?"

I wanted to say that In the most forgivable way possible. Yellow rolled her eyes; I could tell that she wasn't going to show me any pity.

"You have got to be kidding me pink!"

Yellow grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me out of bed. I quickly fixed my shawl so my gem would stay hidden.

"Let's go" she muttered.

She let go of my wrist and started heading towards the door. I began walking behind her and I noticed my pearl standing in front of me. She looked up at with me concern. She was shaking her head. She clearly didn't want me to leave in my current state. I knew that I couldn't allow her to come with me. I didn't want her saying anything about my gem. I just wasn't ready to put up with Yellow's panic if she found out what happened to me. She can really overreact sometimes.

"Pearl, stay here," I ordered.

I quickly walked out of the door before she could try to stop me. I stayed behind Yellow and remained silent; trying not to draw any attention to myself. Walking wasn't difficult, I just felt a little uncoordinated. I moved with as much grace that I possibly could, even though I currently felt like the most clumsy and drained gem that ever lived.

We arrived at a giant warp pad. We walked onto it and warped to the courtroom. A jade was in the center of the room. Multiple citrines surrounded her, watching her every move. There was a zircon on each side of her. One was red, and the other was green. I sat down on my chair and immediately started staring off into space.

I couldn't quite tell when the trial started. I couldn't focus no matter how hard I tried. I just nodded when I thought someone was talking to me. I never really liked attending trials. They are all the same way. Zircons spit overly specific facts your face and you are expected to make a quick decision that could end the life of the culprit. I always hated sentencing gems to death without having time to think about what the right decision is. So many times I've left trials regretting the choices I made and thinking that I murdered an innocent gem because of an abrupt and hurried execution order. I wished I had more time with things. I wished that I had time to think before I was expected to give out completely well thought out orders. I didn't understand why I found my job so frustrating t times. Wasn't telling others what to do without hesitation what I was made for? And the funny thing is that my sisters never seemed to struggle with their duties. So why did I?

I got a bit lightheaded as the trial went on. It wasn't unbearable but it did make me rather uncomfortable. I looked over to Yellow to see how she was doing. She looked back at me in a confused and slightly offended way. I quickly looked away and tried to pretend that I didn't see her. I saw that the jade was being dragged off by the citrines. I guess that her sentence was decided. I didn't know what her fate was and I really didn't want to. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head to find that yellow was standing beside me.

"Let's go Pink," she said coldly.

I carefully stood up and I immediately felt extremely dizzy. I took a deep breath and tried to brush it off. I didn't even know where I was walking. I felt like I was falling through the floor when I took a step. I could barely see what was in front of me. My vision was extremely blurry. I followed the sound of yellow's footsteps. I had trouble walking straight. I faintly saw yellow stop moving. I stood beside her and waited for her to do or say something. I felt the warp activate around me. I heard yellow's voice but I wasn't quite sure what she was saying. She placed her hand gently on my arm. I weakly turned my head to face her and I forced a smile. I couldn't make out the details of her face; everything was just a blur. She moved in front of me and then brushed her hand across my cheek. I think she said my name and then said something I couldn't quite make out. I saw that the light from the warp faded. I thought that we were back in the hallway leading to my room, but I wasn't sure. I looked down at my shaking hand. I could barely keep my eyes open. I barely had the strength to stand anymore. I closed my eyes. I desperately tried to regain my balance but it was no use. I fell onto Yellow's shoulder. her arm quickly wrapped around my waist in an attempt to keep me upright. She was shaking me and calling my name but I quickly fell completely unconscious and unresponsive.


End file.
